Bloodedge in Gensokyo
by Darklight of the 0 arcana
Summary: After being transport from the boundary, the reaper is transported in a different past. where is he and what is this place? first (True) story please help me
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blazblue and Touhou project.**

 **this is featuring Ragna as main character**

* * *

Chapter 1 bloodedge meet dark youkai

"TERUMI!"

A man in red coat scream at the other man in yellow hood, that man is Ragna the Bloodedge, the SSS-criminal wanted by the whole world (and the main protagonist of the original Blazblue and this fiction).

"wha...!"

"TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!" he said while using hid weapon Blood-Scythe to slash Yuki Terumi.

"waaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"said Terumi being slashed trough the chest.

The world was in total chaos but few survive while other die. The world destruction had come and everyone had no choice but to jump to the cauldron even if the risk of surviving is low to the point of 0.000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001%.

Ragna and few other were separated on the transport but somehow he encounters his worst enemy Terumi and take a final fight.

finally defeating the man who screw his life, Ragna could finally rest.

if it wasn't the fact that he finds himself falling from the sky!

"What the heeeeeellllllllllllll!"say Ragna while soaring the sky, he didn't have much time if he didn't want to become pancake.

* * *

Somewhere else we see a little girl eating the rest of whatever that censoring is.

This girl is Rumia the youkai of dusk, she is very known man eater (and is one of the mains heroines of this story) in this land called Gensokyo.

For those who don't know, Gensokyo is a magical land who is separated from the world or more precisely from japan in Kyoto, the land is made for legend who are forgotten such are youkai, oni, even gods and ghost.

"Hmmm?"

Feeding of the...thing... Rumia then sense something from the sky. Looking up she saw there, a man falling toward near the lac, for some strange reason she felt something about this man that is different from any humain or youkai. She then decides go where the fall.

* * *

Ragna wasn't having a great day first he was fighting Izanami then the world start crumbling then he encounters his old enemy Terumi falling in the boundary and defeat him and finally he falls from the sky.

Luckily for him there was a lake below, however Ragna doesn't know how to swim so he tries to be at least close to the land, using his barrier he was fall of safely.

walking out of the lake, Ragna dry of his coat then look around him.

"Now where the hell am I?" he said.

Looking toward the lac, he saw a mansion on the other side.

"All right then" deciding to go over there to have answers, Ragna walk toward the mansion without knowing of his (man-eater) follower.

* * *

Rumia arrived at the lake but doesn't see the man, however she could feel something strange in the air, the feeling... of darkness.

However, this one is different than any other darkness she felt, instead of the negative feeling she felt the opposite,

it's strange for her who live a long time she would felt something like that.

Then she got a headache, no more like a memory transfer because when she closed her eyes she saw his life however the only part she saw was his childhood and name.

"Ra... gna..."

after a minute she calm herself with the dark matter that surround her, she felt much stronger than before.

Then she saw a trail of darkness(seither) and follow it

knowing it that would lead to the man.

* * *

Ragna is now at the front gate of the mansion or...well... what left of it because when he got there, a huge hole replaces the gate and a woman in green is one the ground.

"Hey are you okay?" he said while tending her.

The woman is in a Chinese clothe that remind him of a certain doctor, she seems to be unconscious so he leaves her be he go inside the mansion.

When he got inside something around doesn't feel normal.

In fact, the whole space here isn't normal, almost as if the space around is [distorted].

"What the hell is going here?" he said.

Suddenly he heard an explosion on the west side, normally he wasn't a very caring person but through his journey he learns how to care about others and now he run toward the explosion.

* * *

Meanwhile

In a library there was a girl in a purple pajama fighting a black-white witch.

The girl is a magician who threw spell at the witch but the latter was faster than her.

[LOVE SIGN: MASTER SPARK!]

The witch uses a small box that shoot a GIGATIC laser and pierce a wall with the magician.

The magician survives the attack but couldn't move, because she was physically tired.

"Well look like I win (like always) Patchouli." the witch said.

The magician, now Patchouli, is glaring at the witch while saying "Maaaaariiiiiiiiiiiisaaaaaaa…"

"You need take exercise, well then I have to go, later!" say Marisa while take flying away on her broom.

But just as she went outside something unexpected happen.

"INFERNO DIVIDER!" "WOAH!"

As she was about to escape, a man attacks her from the ground making her losing control of her broom.

She then looks at the man himself and the possibility to steal something from him.

Just as she was about to stand, the man take her bag and give to the librarian.

"Here you go" says man giving back her books

"Hum!? Hum t-thank you" say Patchouli while blushing at the unknown man

"HEY! DON'T IGNORE ME!" feeling left out Marisa call-out "WHO ARE YOU!?"

The man then turns around looking at her for a moment she saw something behind him, like some sort of monster or more precisely a beast, it scares her to the deepest core of her heart.

"Me? "says the man "I am just a Grim Reaper"

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

 **My first REAL story, it really took a time to upload but I finally did it**

 **thanks to the inspiration from fellows authors such as Storm VII**

 **I hope you guy would help more often**

 **please review the story so I can see what went wrong**


	2. Announcement

**looking at the story I'm gonna cut of the story even if it was the first chapter.**

 **this just a beta test of my imagination**

 **thank you for reading this story**


End file.
